


Life on overload (must we make a spectacle of love)

by Undercovermcdfan



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Honeymoon, Married Life, Pregnancy, vague adult humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercovermcdfan/pseuds/Undercovermcdfan
Summary: people always said their love would burn out too quickly; travis was delighted how wrong they were. Honeymoon. MCD. Travlyn





	Life on overload (must we make a spectacle of love)

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr, I'm opened up writing requests and I gotten a question/request about Travis and Katelyn having a honeymoon. Writing sappy stuff for my otp. Basically, the run down is that this takes place far in the future and I’ll keep it very very vague how many years down the line. 
> 
> Inspo song is Overload by John Legend ft. Miguel

* * *

 

**day two**

* * *

 

“It’s a quite… um, a fixer-upper, I suppose?”

He laughed, resting his hand on the worn wooden structure—otherwise known as his childhood home he spent oh so many years in. The hike from the main village hub to the dinky cabin hidden in the forested mountain top of Enki’s island normally didn’t take long, but between supply gathering to drag up and Katelyn near fighting with merchants to simply _sell_ them the supplies extended the hours that would normally take from the port to his old home. “Quite optimistic, aren’t you,” Travis mused, throwing her smile, “But I know this place as well as I know myself—there’s a reason I had us drag up so much stuff, love.”

Katelyn sighed. “We had to be a weird kind of newlyweds,” adjusting her pack, a smile appeared on her lips as she stepped forward, “I never even thought of marriage, much less the idea of rebuilding my husband’s old home as a honeymoon but here we are.”

“Here we are…” he softly repeated, looking at the home before him. Nostalgia weighed heavily but also other, more complicated feelings too. For all the years spent here, to return felt almost damning—to his mother’s wish, to the curse this place one held on him, a symbol of isolation, a symbol of close-minded mentality he was chained to…

But there’s warmth, like a kindling fire, of the memories it kept. He took in a deep breath of the mountain air and Katelyn lock their fingers together, nudging slightly. “Travis, are you going to give me a tour of your home? Or are you going to be a terrible host and make me wait here?”

He laughed, pulling out a key from his pocket and sticking it in the door. As it flew open, he turned to her. She walked forward, intending to walk past but he held up a hand— before her questioning gaze meet his spirited glint, she found herself being lifted, legs and back supported as she gave a surprise “ _What the—“_

 “ _Our_ house, love,” Travis grinned, taking a step in, “You mean our house.”

She snorted, her arms wrapping his neck as she rolled her eyes, “Don’t you think it’s a little cliché for me to be carried in?”

“If it’s a cliché, it means there’s some sentimental value to it, my dear.”

“Sentimental and you do go hand in hand…” she hummed, pressing her lips against the curve of his jaw, “Just because we’re married, don’t you dare treat me like your damsels from your romance novels?”

“A damsel? No. I’m just actualizing a promise I made to myself,” he chuckled, ticklish from her slow-moving lips and _hmm_ sound of consideration. “So where do you want to go first?”

“Our bedroom would be nice.”

He raised a brow, smile turning devilish. “Interesting choice, my dear.”

Her cheeks flushed, “I just want to see the state of what I have to sleep in! Lucinda given us some potions to help with the cleanup….” His expression didn’t fade, and she averted her gaze, burying her face against him, her voice muffled, “And… _Travis, we’re married._ ”

“I know,” he whispered, “it’s amazing.”

“Quite. And there’s certain things I should expect,” she said softly, “we walked for hours to get here, dragging so many materials—all I want is a nice bath and you at this very moment, but bath is unlikely and we’re newlyweds. So…”

“…we’ll check the bedroom first, love.”

She smiled.

* * *

 

**day 16**

* * *

 

The house was coming along nicely.

Though, Travis admitted that he lost his touch with maintenance—he grown soft in his years of fighting and living in Brightport with Katelyn—, the house wasn’t as bad as condition he was expecting.

For starters, the home was smaller than he remembered. With all the books that took up space already and the ones they brought, it was even _smaller_. Two rooms, a single bath, not quite stylish like the homes within the village at the bottom of the mountain but it had a humble charm to it. Their calloused hands welcomed new blisters and roughness from work, patching the holes and replacing rotted wood as they slowly cleaned within.

_Thank Irene for Lucinda_ , Katelyn would often mention as she sparingly used the potions gifted from the witch herself as a house warming/wedding present. The potion contained the ability of restoration of non-magical and non-living objects, and the potency was above average thanks to it being made by… well, _Lucinda._ Old furniture, damaged by the years and weather, restored to almost new as well as a quick and lazy fix up of the rooms that require more than just a basic knowledge of home repair.

They officially moved in by the second week, the kitchen being stocked and fixed up to his own liking and Katelyn’s indifference. They rotated between the inn room that was a midway spot of their home and the village, slowly bringing more and leaving more.

Katelyn insisted they set up the second room, his old room, as his studio. She left her training dummy in an unoccupied corner of the home, with her murmuring about making a proper place once the weather thawed and they could hire somebody to build. They ate dinner at sunset, slept with a warm fire cozying their room and waking in tangled limbs, laughs and morning-breath kisses.

He’d would often catch her in front of the mirror, appearing at her appearance and long hair—it grown out since the last time she cut it, and knowing the look she held, she felt it was long overdue for another.

“It’s a hassle to clean,” she sighed, as he brushed her hair, “There’s never enough warm bath water to get through it all.”

He hummed, running his fingers through the curly softness.

“It’s efficient. And signifies a fresh start, you know,” she leaned back to him, glancing up with a smile, “What do you think?”

“If it makes you happy, I say go for it.”

She softened her look, shutting her eyes as she said, “A con would be this not being necessary anymore.”

“Mhm.”

“No more practicing your skills at making subpar braids.”

“True.”

“What if I cut it all off? Not shoulder length, chin or even up to my ear,” she pushed back her hair from her face, glancing up, “All gone.”

“…well,” he grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Anything you choose, I guarantee I’ll be a sucker for. I got quite the bias for you, love.”

Her smile widened, reaching up and letting her fingers trail, shutting his eyes as she chuckled, “Stop that.”

He laughed. “You cannot silence the truth, my dear!” He leaned down more, arms wrapping around her waist, and mercilessly, started his attack of kisses.

“Oh my Irene,” she squirmed slightly, half-heartedly trying to push him away but she succumb to strangled laughs that escaped and loud snorts as it rolls into a genuine one.

Safe to say, she did end up cutting her hair but not to the level she suggested. Smiling, she turned toward his waiting form by the doorway, expectant look as she waited for him to voice his thoughts.

“You look adorable.”

She rolled her eyes, then proceeded to twist a lock around her finger. “Thank you…” she patted space beside her, grabbing the scissors, “So what about—“

“Suddenly I remembered this very important thing I had to do!”

“It’s only trim! Travis, come back—Travis, _I promise it’s just a—“_ her laughs echoed through the house, as he ducked out and she, indulging in the chase, followed.

* * *

 

**Day 28**

* * *

 

The village tolerated his presence—realizing he was going to stay a while. Though they were thankful for the tyranny of the Demon Warlock suddenly gone away and acknowledged, finally, Travis must’ve done something about it… prejudices don’t suddenly evaporate.

“I’m sorry,” a shopkeeper said, with a genuinely apologetic look, “But a… you know. You both are my first costumers and I wouldn’t like to tempt the fates with, um, bad luck of you making a purchase.”

Travis’s face was trained pleasantness, smile and a soft “Oh, of course.” started already on his lips but as per their routine, Katelyn didn’t let him finish. Her eyes darken, and though the merchant towered her, he seemed to shrink under her gaze.

“You superstitious _fool_ ,” she grabbed the coin purse from Travis, “it is _way_ too early for this amount of idiocy. Bad luck? _Bad luck._ ” She scoffed, her voice going from amused disbelief to mumbling as she walked around the store, collecting what they needed. “Every time I think this village isn’t so bad, people like _you_ remind me it isn’t so.”

“Ma’am.”

“Don’t you talk to me,” she snapped, “I can’t promise what I might do if you say something and I find myself getting offended _again_.”

Travis watched from the door way, awkwardly glancing from Katelyn’s ranting to the frightened merchant—and he felt his smile go from faux politeness of a friendly half demon to genuine and affectionate smile of a loving husband.

She slammed the money on the counter, not looking back or _caring_ if she paid him too little or too much. The merchant didn’t call out with a correction, watching in stunned silence as the furious woman walked out, head held high, face etched with an icy calm expression.

He asked if she wanted him to carry the items she forcefully purchased.

She shook her head.

He would like to say, this was a rare occurrence but two hours didn’t go by before Katelyn was reminded of his status within the village.

“You can buy here but it…”

“He’s one of the good ones, but still…”

“I’m sorry but it knows the rules and I sell _these_ products to customers.”

Katelyn always gave her threats—one more word and they will feel the wrath of Irene’s top general and they never tempted further. Sometimes he’d ask if she was okay, and she was an honest person, she never did answer; she instead gave a complicated look, sadness and anger wrapped in exhaustion, maybe whispering to him a “I love you, Travis.”

When they return to the inn that became a second home and greeted with wide smiles of a kindly older women who ran it, Katelyn collapsed on the bed with a groan and hugging the pillow close. “This place is hell,” she whined, muffled against the pillow, “I use to think O’kasis deserved that title but no— _this_ is hell.”

Travis chuckled, settling at the edge of the bed and he reached out for her hand. She accepted his hand readily, giving him a small squeeze. “You know you’re pretty hot whenever your threatening forty-year-old bigoted merchants.”

She moved the pillow, enough so she could squint at him, a gaze of ‘you’re unbelievable’ conveying perfectly at him.

Travis shrugged and thumbed the back of her hand, smiling, “I’m being honest. I can think about… two occasions where I wanted to kiss you more than right now.” He pressed a small kiss to her knuckles, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she said back but there’s hesitation to her voice. The anger died and replace by sadness, sorrowful and almost pitying, as she softly continued, “You’re a good man, Travis. I didn’t question why you wanted to come back here but…” she smiled, interlocking their fingers, “I’ll follow you and remind you, stubbornly so, I love you more than this Irene-forsaken island could ever.”

He laughed. She chuckled.

“I know. I know, and… I might not always speak up, I do appreciate what you do,” he softly said, leaning closer and she scooted, making room on the bed. He tossed the pillow aside, and she reached up, gently touching his cheek, “I can’t change their minds immediately… but that doesn’t matter with you here. It doesn’t feel as scary anymore.”

They kissed, softly and comforting; her hand cupped the back of his head and his trailed down her side, squeezing her thigh.

When they pulled away, she whispered, out of breath: “Wait—I forgot to send out our letters.”

He groaned, leaning his head against her shoulder, “Do we have to go back? I was hoping to go home tomorrow.”

“And we will—but I promised to send updates to Liochant and the others.”

He pouted.

“You could sleep in while I do that. Then I’ll come back and we’ll go home together.”

“…I’ll come with,” he sighed, giving a small peck under her jaw, “Might as well check on the Doc; I didn’t get a chance today anyways.”

She nodded, running her fingers through his hair and shut her eyes. “Mmhm, we should invest in horses.”

“We should.”

“I’ll ask Liochant to send over some more money from my savings.”

“And that he should come for a visit,” Travis chuckled, “I miss that kid and the way he just... his anxious way of functioning.”

“Be nice,” she laughed, tugging at his ear, “Liochant isn’t a kid; you could learn a bit of manners from him, you know.”

“I’m good.”

“Sure you are,” she rest her cheek against the top of his head, “You always are.”

* * *

 

**Day 57**

* * *

 

Katelyn rubbed her abdomen, quietly looking out the window; her legs crossed and blanket draped over her, she watched the pounding rain as rain roared outside. She could hear Travis in the kitchen, setting up their dinner—he insisted making the curry Liochant sent a recipe for, and though the thought of rice was making her sick, she smiled at his enthusiasm.

He didn’t know.

Not yet, at least.

The doctor stated she was at least two months along. But Travis thought she wasn’t feeling well, tired from debating whether they should expand the home—he insisted it was fine for now, even though more and more it got cluttered; she insisted they needed more space, though keeping her reasons _why_ under lock and key.

In their living room, paintings hung all around—some of herself, of himself, of both, and smaller ones of their friends but the largest by far was a woman with long, curly white hair, green eyes calmly looking down at her as her face, eyes and freckles familiar, a reserved smile and modest dress was worn. A painting made from memory, tears and he stubbornly dragged along with them, fretting over with their trip to Enki’s island.

Six years. Many failed attempts and tears, a painting of Travis’s mother.

He told her he could always do better, but she doubted he even believed that—it was breath-taking work, and the years spent on it shown. She loved it as much as he did himself.

Cradling her drink, she found her mirroring a smile at the painting, softly saying: “It’s been a while since we last talked. I have some good news.”

* * *

 

**Day 198**

* * *

 

She attempted to get up but before she could make the tall-tale sign of an attempt, he was already at her side, flustered and smiling as he insisted she should sit while he get her more tea.

Lucinda, amused, shook her head and Aphmau laughed. Isabel, on the other, looked absolutely fascinated; eyes darting from Katelyn to Travis, she watched as Katelyn quietly thanked him and he beamed, pressing a quick peck to her forehead.

“I know we always joked about it, but…” Lucinda trailed, off as her eyes followed Travis’s disappearing form, “I’m honestly surprised he’s taking to this fatherhood thing better than we expected.”

Katelyn chuckled, blushing, “Well… He has a good heart. And I always suspected this was something he was looking forward to.”

“How do you know?” Isabel piqued, tilting her head, “Because I was out of the loop with Travis being anything like that.”

Katelyn, tucking her hair behind her ear, sat up a little as her hand placed on her large belly— _“Twins,” Lucinda said the moment her eyes laid on Katelyn, “Boy. He really doesn’t make it easy for you.”_ —and she rubbed her neck. “When I told him, two things happened—firstly, he cried. Looking at me, surprised and I almost thought he was upset with it until he started sniffling, tears instantaneous.” Lucinda, Aphmau and Isabel laughed. Katelyn smiled softly, “And secondly, he wouldn’t let go of me for the hour after, whispering _We should go to the doctor_ and _Oh my Irene, I love you so much_. I feel like it was pretty transparent what he was feeling.”

“Well—“ Travis’s voice interrupting them, pursued lips as handed Katelyn her cup, “In my defense, I was kind of surprised. I didn’t think… this would have happened so fast.”

“But it did.” Aphmau pointed out, cupping her chin with a grin, “And I’m going to be a God-mother.”

“Hey, who said you’re going to be the god mother!” Lucinda retorted, “If anything, I’m the obvious choice.”

“Well, Lady Aphmau _is_ technically a God…dess, and a mother. I feel the irony would be a missed opportunity.”

Travis and Aphmau naturally laughed, while Lucinda sputtered at Isabel’s point. Katelyn shook her head. “I missed this,” she softly said. Travis squeezed her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Will you be saying that for the next week?” he whispered.

She rolled her eyes, looking fondly at her friends.

“Maybe a week is pushing it.”

“I bet three days.”

“I’ll give it four, I’m generous.”

* * *

 

**Day 302**

* * *

 

A boy and a girl.

Their ruddy complexation and tuffs of light pale blue hair, yelling with lungs they _definitely_ inherited from him and short temper from her.

Hughes was bit clingier than his younger sister—if he wasn’t held while awake, he’ll let anybody know of his displeasure. Luckily for him, his father was perfectly alright with spoiling him like so. Eponine was quieter but that didn’t mean she was less trouble; her hands grabbed whatever it could, always hungry and particular how she should be held.

Sleep was more of a fantasy for the two of them.

But between their exhausted yawns and half-dazed way of functioning now, there wasn’t a moment of regret.

“Look, Hughes, it’s your mama—“ Travis said, smiling wide as he angled the way he held their son, purple eyes landed at her and the baby let out a gurgled sound. Katelyn, smiling, waved back at Hughes attempts to reach out. “Isn’t she lovely?” He cleared his voice, making it a higher pitched and softer, “Gee, ma, you look absolutely _radiant_ today.”

“In your sister’s puke and unwashed hair?”

“ _Of course!_ You’re the prettiest ma _ever_.”

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. “I feel like you’re buttering me up.”

Travis smiled, kissing their son’s forehead as said softly, “Don’t question our son—he has a point, love.”

“Hmm, I have the sneaking suspicion you fed him some lines.”

“How dare! He expressed those thoughts, independent of me and my influence,” he laughed, walking over and settling down beside her, “he a smart cookie, Katelyn.”

She hummed in return, resting her head on his shoulder. “Of course. They both are. Fussy, stubborn but smart—like their parents.”

“Just like their parents,” he whispered, resting his head against her.

But peace doesn’t last long. Hughes, taking in a deep breath, let out a powerful cry suddenly—and being startled awake, naturally, Eponine joined in the crying.

They both sighed. “I guess that was nice while it lasted.”

* * *

 

**day 364**

* * *

 

“I feel like…” Katelyn started, biting her lip, “staying a little longer wouldn’t hurt.”

Travis straighten, looking up from Eponine and his mouth agape. “ _What._ ”

“Just a little bit. Until they’re strong enough to travel by sea… they’re my kids too, and I fear my sea sickness could’ve spread to them.”

But her face gave it away; with a light flush and averted eyes, it spelt something else out.

But he let it go, with an “Of course.”

* * *

 

**day 640**

* * *

 

Hughes continued to lean against his mother, as his sister darted away—awkward steps which Travis matched, worriedly hovering over his daughter’s escape.

Safe to say who inherited what. She rubbed soothing circles, humming an old hymn to calm her son’s nerves. He gave a small whine and burped—she felt pity for the small boy.

Eponine, on the other hand, was like her father; naturally taking to the sea— with a shout of utter glee as she near falls but Travis scooping her up before any damage could be done. Normally, Travis would be enjoying himself; but between a ill wife and son, and a daughter who thought escaping their room was an appropriate game, he could see his nerves being frayed.

Hughes’ skin, darken to a greyish skin tone, eyes more intensely purple and small bumps otherwise as horns protrude from his head. He didn’t like his demonic form, Travis explaining that it must’ve left him drain since it naturally didn’t come to either of the kids unless they were upset. Hughes wore a teary-eyed expression, wiggling closer and closer, as if his mother could ease away all his pain and her heart ached at this gesture as she did best she could.

Maybe the move was a bad idea, she wanted to say.

But she been away from her responsibilities for far too long—and though they put love back into their home on Enki’s island… both agreed this was the right choice. Travis wouldn’t allow his kids to grow up in such a toxic environment.

A knock at their door pulled her out of her thoughts and before she could ask who it was—a familiar face throws it open and the form of annoyed Zenix, curious yet at eased Vylad and the culprit who opened the door, Laurance, smiling at all four of them.

Eponine immediately had her arms outstretched, a gleeful reach for Laurance who laughed and walked over to Travis as Zenix shut the door and Vylad approached her, all giving hellos.

“I felt like you two needed a break. We’ll be in Brightport in a couple of hours—so…”

Travis gave a relieved smile, whispering a quiet thanks but Katelyn hesitated. “I don’t know… I got this. Hughes prefers me to hold him, it seems.”

Laurance furrowed his brows, “I would suggest taking him with you but…”

Travis looked at her and she bit her lip, rubbing her thumb against her son’s forehead as he weakly whines “Mama…”

“Maybe you three and Travis could take Eponine up; she’d probably like watching the seagulls and stuff.”

“I wont go,” Travis said, and Laurance nodded. Taking their daughter in his arms, he smiled as he softly asked her, “Do you wanna see some cool clouds, Nina? You been cooped up here way too long.” She giggled, then reached over to Zenix. Laurance laughed, handing her to Zenix, who gave his own smile and with that, all three left.

Travis joined her on the bed, one arm around her shoulders while the other hand rested on hers that laid on Hughes’s back.

“How is he doing?”

“He’ll live, but…” Katelyn frowned, “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. You just had to get my seasickness, didn’t you?”

“I suppose sons really do take after their mothers.”

“Especially him,” she chuckled. Travis pressed a kiss to his forehead, then her temple. From the corner of her eyes, she could see his form shift; horns start to show, sharpen teeth and purple eyes gave way. Not his full form—they realized, a bit ago, it distressed the kids in ways they didn’t quite understand but for now, Travis kept way.

“It’ll be over soon,” he said reassuringly.

“Mmhmm,” she smiled, shutting her eyes, “Soon you’ll see Uncle Liochant, Auntie Isabel, Mama Aph…”

“Also, Alina—she’s dying to see you again. Lilith too.”

She hummed again, in agreement. “You’ll love it in Brightport. We have such a big home—you could have your own room, if you want.”

“He probably wouldn’t though,” Travis said, laughing, “he can barely sleep alone in the same bed.”

“And there’s no shame in that.”

“Oh yeah, definitely not,” Travis patted his head, “I mean, I sleep with your mother to this day, so I cannot judge. It’s always nicer than sleeping alone.”

She hummed again. Leaning against him, she sighed as she shut her eyes. “Just a few more hours.”

“A few more, love.”

She laughed, shaking his head, “I hope I can make it.”

He laughed too, _how dramatic_ he said but nothing more. Soon, she felt herself slipping into sleep; her arms empty, as Travis pry away their son, who didn’t make much of a fuss beside a small confused whine.

It’s strange, almost two years ago, they left Brightport with the intention of just spending a few months. A few months became a year. Then two. Now they returned with two children, a home left behind and… amusingly, being more in love and loved than they started.

She suppose this wasn’t quite a honeymoon, since it was anything but relaxing and lounging… yet sincerely, she felt only fuller and happier.

She mumbled sleepily, ”I love you.”

“Get some rest, love,” he said back but she already was there. Smiles on both their faces, leaning against each other as they listened to the sway of the ocean and heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: undercovermcdfan.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: @undercovermdfan 
> 
> peace, love and catch ya on the flipped side!


End file.
